iStill Make You Weak
by HarmonyProductions
Summary: Sam asks like it's hard to breathe, "How do you do that?" After eight years of marriage Sam wonders how Freddie could make her heartbeat faster. How he could make her go weak in the knees and literally take her breath away with a simple kiss.


**iStill Make You Weak**

Years ago, they were afraid to show each others' real interests. There's a side to both Sam and Freddie either one have never seen. It's thirteen years since they first admitted they loved one another and it definitely wasn't the last. Now in 2024 Sam and Freddie have been married for eight years and they even had a couple of kids along the way. Their son Chris is seven-years old and their daughter Bella is four-years old. After eight years of marriage Sam wonders how Freddie could make her heartbeat faster. How he could make her go weak in the knees and literally take her breath away with a simple kiss.

Sam walks over to Freddie, who's typing away on his PearBook, "Hey Baby."

"Yeah?" Freddie responds as he looks up at his wife.

She suggests sheepishly, "I don't know. You maybe wanna go on a date or something?"

"Sure," He says with a laugh.

Sam puts her hands on her hips and scoffs, "And just _what _is so funny Benson?"

"How awkward you are about asking your _own husband_ on a date." Freddie replies with a smirk.

She retorts, "Well, maybe next time _you _should ask _me_."

"And pay for it." Sam and Freddie both say in unison.

Freddie comments with a knowing look, "Hmm Fair enough. So, dinner and a movie? Sound good?"

"Actually how 'bout we do some _you_ like to do? Then we'll do something I like to do. And wrap it up with dinner and dessert." She mentions,

He looks suspicious, "You feeling okay there Benson? I mean you're compromising and it's not even our anniversary."

"Yeah as long as it doesn't involve trains, computers, or Galaxy Wars, I'm good." Sam reminds.

Freddie ponders, "And _there's_ the catch. Good point though. Hmm. I'm probably gonna regret this, but wanna go down to the bow and arrow shooting range? I can teach you."

"That actually sounds remotely cool, even for you Benson." Sam points out.

"Sam! Look, you gotta promise me you want shoot an arrow at anybody or, you know, any wild animal you wanna eat." Freddie warns.

She sighs exasperated, "But Freddie!"

"Sam. Swear." Freddie coerces.

Sam says in a bad British accent as Chris walks in, "I, Samantha Joy Benson, swear on the head of my son. I shall not harm any living creature with a bow and arrow."

"Nice. I like the British accent Babe." Freddie chuckles.

Chris interjects, "Mom, Aunt Carly says she'll be here around three to watch Bella and me."

"Thanks for the message Buddy. Don't you two give Aunt Carly any trouble tonight." Sam disciplines.

Bella walks in from her nap and yarns, "Auntie Carly's watching us? We're gonna have fun with her!"

"Guys we mean it or no candied bacon flavored ice cream for a week. We clear?" Freddie says sternly.

The kids reply in unison, "Crystal clear."

A few hours later at three, Sam and Freddie are getting ready to go while Carly pulls up in the driveway with Spencer. She knocks on the door. The kids open it.

"Christopher. Isabella. Good to see you guys." Carly greets as she kneels down to give them a hug.

They say together, "Aunt Carly!"

"I brought back-up this time you two," Carly points out gesturing to Spencer.

"Not that you would need it Carly." Freddie begins.

Sam finishes, "_Right_."

"Because they know if Aunt Carly calls and says how bad they're acting," Freddie says to the kids.

Sam continues and says to the kids, "They're going be in big, big trouble. Got it?"

They drone, "Yes Mother dearest."

Spencer greets, "'Sup kiddos."

They greet Spencer with a hug and a fist pound. Sam and Freddie leave to the bow and arrow shooting range after giving the kids a hug and kiss goodbye. They get their gloves and equipment when they reach the place. Freddie suggests he guides Sam for her try.

"Here let me give you a hand Sam," Freddie mentions as he wraps his arms around her, then guides her into shooting the arrow.

Sam mentions, "Smooth Benson very smooth."

"One tries. Now first, handle the arrow and string with your right hand. Then you position your body perpendicular to the target. Also, place your feet shoulder-width apart so that your two feet form a straight line pointing towards the target." He starts off as he positions his wife's body with his hands.

She asks her husband pretending to mess up, "Like this?"

"No, um.. not quite.. _Oh _I get it." He comments.

Sam questions, "Get _what?_"

"You just me to hold you in my _big strong_ arms," Freddie says cockily.

She adamantly denies, "Yeah right Freddie don't flatter yourself."

"Okay. Next you nock the arrow." He continues,

Sam laughs, "It's funny 'cause it sounds like knockwurst."

"It does and I promise I'll get you a knockwurst. But for now just listen to me!" Freddie orders.

Sam comments, "No need to be so assertive."

"Mmh Baby I thought you liked when I got a little assertive," He whispers in her ear.

She says in a breathy voice, "Sometimes you know when.."

"I know I know. Okay now nock the arrow by pointing the bow towards the ground and placing the shaft of the arrow on the arrow rest. And I'll attach the back of the arrow to the bow string with the nock." Freddie goes on.

Sam mentions, "Gotcha so far, so when do we fire this sucker off?"

"Soon, next step is to use three fingers to lightly hold the arrow on the string. Sam you use your index finger to hold _above _the arrow and your middle and ring fingers to hold _below_ the arrow," Freddie explains.

Sam comments in a sing-song voice, "Ugh, I'm getting bored."

"Just hold on we'll get there. Next you position your bow and arrow. You do this in one fluid motion. You hold the bow parallel. Pull the bow string back _here_ towards the corner of your mouth." He figures.

"Where _here_?" She asks playfully messing with him.

Freddie says as he delicately and slowly kisses her lips, "No _here_."

She smirks and moans a little bit, "Mmm Oh right there."

"Aim and fire," He mentions while helping her aim and shoot.

Sam cheers, "Bulls eye!"

"Nice shot Baby!" He compliments her. Then he does this cheesy, yet sweet move where he grabs, dips her, and kisses her.

She sighs, "How is it after eight years of marriage and two kids you still make me go weak?"

"Funny I was just about to ask you the same thing." He wonders.

Sam says picking up her phone, "We should call Carly and Spencer and see how the kids are doing."

Freddie nods. Sam dials their home number. It rings a few times. No answer. Until they hear a loud ruckus in the background.

"Carls. Carls. Can you hear me?" She inquires as she puts her PearPhone on speaker

Freddie adds, "Hey Spence. Buddy the kids doing alright man? What's with all the ruckus?"

Sam laughs and laughs leaning into Freddie's chest and she mouths the words "Dude, who still says ruckus."

Freddie rubs the small of back, shushing her and mouths, "I do, now shh Sam."

Spencer lies, "Oh they're fine. You kids have fun!"

The kids have their favorite Uncle and Auntie tied back-to-back in two chairs. Toys are all over the place and the house is a mess. These are Sam and Freddie's kids after all. What else would you expect?

Sam says, "Now let's go do what _I _want to do"

"Oh and what is it _you _wanna do. Besides eat?" Freddie ponders, though he really already knows what she wants.

Sam answers surprisingly, "Take me dancing. I guess Babe I don't want all sound all soft, girly, and weak. But, you know I secretly love it. And by the way, you tell anyone I will.."

"Cut down _Mommy and Daddy Alone time_." He finishes her sentences with finger-quotes. He nods.

They drive down to this 1920's style dance club. Truly, knowing what Sam wanted to do. Freddie brought the both of them a change of clothes. Sam and Freddie change in the bathrooms. Freddie puts on a black tux, white, shirt black dress shoes, and black tie. Sam puts on a white strapless dress, black heels, a black velvet jacket, and a white flower in her hair. They sit down to Italian dinner with some red wine.

Sam compliments checking out her husband, "Ooh Very James Bond Baby. Mama likey."

"Not so bad yourself there cuteness, the last time I've you in white was…" Freddie compliments looking at his wife.

Sam finishes, "Our wedding day."

"And our wedding night," Freddie says with a smirk and an eyebrow raise.

She laughs a little embarrassed, "Shh Freddie there are other people around. Though you play your cards right.."

"Eh don't worry about it. It's not you'd wear it long." Freddie says suggestively.

Sam smiles taking a sip of her red wine and says, "Touché."

Freddie walks over to the singer and the band.

"Sam, we came here to dance right? Well, Mrs. Benson may I have this dance?" Freddie asks reaching out his hand.

Sam grabs his hand and replies, "Corny, but sure Mr. Benson. Why not?"

A certain songs plays soft and slowly.

Where have all the good men gone  
>and where are all the gods?<br>Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
>Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?<br>Late at night I toss  
>and I turn<br>and I dream of what I need. 

I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.  
>He's gotta be sure<br>and it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life!  
>larger than life. <p>

Through the wind  
>and the chill<br>and the rain  
>And the storm<br>and the flood

I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood.  
>I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.<br>He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.  
>I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.<br>He's gotta be sure  
>and it's gotta be soon <p>

And he's gotta be larger than life. Larger than life.

Sam and Freddie do this impressive slow dance to one of Sam's favorite songs ,_"I Need a Hero"_. He dips her holds as he holds her tighter. She smiles at him puckering her lips, ever so slightly. Freddie looks lovingly into her bright, blue eyes. He leans down to give her this long, passionate, romantic kiss. Whenever, Freddie kisses her, Sam feels something indescribable. Her heart starts beating faster. She feels out of breath. Her legs feel like Jello and instantly Freddie has to catch her.

Sam asks like it's hard to breathe, "How do you do that?"

"I still make you weak as tough as you because you're still attracted to me like I am to you." Freddie says confidently.

Sam slugs him in the arm, "Answer better!"

"_And_ because I love you." Freddie adds. He looks at her waiting for her to say it

Sam replies sweetly, "I love you too."

They kiss again and drive home to the kids around eight at night.

"How bad do you think it is?" Freddie ponders as he clutches Sam's hand.

Sam laughs, "Hmm. The house will probably be a mess and I'm bettin' Spencer and Carly are tied to chair."

"Well they are _your _crazy kids." Freddie teases playfully.

Sam retorts, "H-H-Hey _our _crazy kids. You helped make 'em."

"Yeah. Whatever let's go in the house." Freddie comments.

Freddie and Sam walk up to the front door. Sam gets out her key and unlocks the door. Miraculously, they see the house is just as nice as when they left. Spencer and Carly aren't tied to chairs and are in fact, reading Bella and Chris a bedtime story. "Monkey Makes It to BananaLand".

Sam inquires shocked at what she sees, "Well, how'd you do that?"

"A ha! Warm milk and cookies." Freddie discovers.

Warm milk and cookies make Bella and Chris putty in their Uncle and Auntie's hands. They cleaned their mess after untying Spencer and Carly. Sam and Freddie go upstairs to tuck the kids in bed. Later, they have a little alone time in the downstairs bedroom and to wrap up the night they have some ice cream, snuggling on the couch and watching a movie.


End file.
